Summertime Delight, or Prue, Piper, and Blue Bell
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue, Piper, and ice cream in this slashy spin on the Halliwells and the Blue Bell. Warning: contains incest femmeslash!


Title: "Summertime Delight" or "Prue, Piper, and the Blue Bell"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Prue, Piper, and ice cream.  
Warnings: Slash, Incest  
Disclaimer: Piper, Prue, and Phoebe Halliwell and Charmed are & TM their respective owners, not the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She watched as the girl slipped the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, a mouth whose warm wetness she knew too well, and slowly suckled the cream. She used her spoon to unconsciously stir circles in her own forgotten ice cream as she watched the beautiful girl who looked so much like herself, knowing all the while she should tear her eyes away but being completely unable to do so. She moaned inwardly as she watched the girl sucking the ice cream with clear relish and longed to be that very ice cream. Her mind began to whisk her away on a forbidden fantasy when the girl looked up at her.

Prue swallowed hard, shook her head slowly once, and forced her eyes to look down at her bowl. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a bare foot gently touched her leg and then rubbed seductively against her heated flesh. Prue's spoon clattered into her bowl, and she cast an accusing glare at her sister. They couldn't do _that_, not here, not _now_! They shouldn't be doing it at all!

Prue watched Piper's big, doelike eyes turn from looking longingly into her own eyes to look at Phoebe. Their younger sister was busily feeding ice cream to her latest boyfriend, a relationship neither Piper nor she had nor did they look forward to the time they knew they would have to pick one. They could not stay together forever. They should not have been together as long as they have been, but yet neither of them had been able to refuse the feelings of far more than sisterly love that rush through both of them.

Prue realized that this was one of those times, one of those times when she should be the elder sister and fulfill the part of the sister who should be protecting her little sister. Yet when Piper looked back into her eyes, Prue knew she was lost. She could not tell Piper "no" when her own body, mind, and very spirit seemed to be crying out for an unholy union with those of her sister. She sighed and forced her gaze to return to her bowl only to jump once again as Piper's foot moved higher.

She glared at her sister over the table. How could she, quiet, seemingly innocent Piper, have the nerve to pull such a move with their loud-mouthed sister sitting not even so far as five feet away?! When Piper again had Prue's attention, she called to Phoebe. "Phebs, I'm gonna go on up to my room and start my studying. You know you really should be studying . . . "

Phoebe did not grant any response, not even so much as the moan she usually gave when Piper started in about her school work. Piper grinned and winked at Prue before taking another spoonful of ice cream toward her mouth. Prue started to turn her eyes downward again when Piper dropped the bite of cold cream straight down her blouse. She shook her breasts suggestively, winked again, and then stood and walked from the room, purposefully sashaying one hip at a time in her own imitation of the walk their younger sister seemed to use on every male in sight and carrying her bowl of ice cream that promised to be so much fun with her.

Prue could not refrain from sighing aloud this time, and her lust-filled sigh went as overlooked by Phoebe and her boyfriend as had Piper's earlier comment. Prue glanced from where she had last seen her beloved Piper to Phoebe and then back again to the door way. She warred within herself, but it was a war she never had been able to win. She stood and, taking her own bowl of ice cream, headed after her sister for an afternoon of summertime delight!

**The End**


End file.
